1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to air circulating and cooling devices, and in particular concerns an air circulating and cooling device with a spray means for establishing a cooled area. The area need not be confined by closed walls and can be, for example, an open "comfort station" area for multiple people who walk through, the location of a facility such as a vending area, an area of retreat or repair, such as a sports team's bench or a patio. The invention is also applicable to cooling areas generally, such as the spectator stands of a stadium or amphitheater.
2. Prior Art
Heat can cause substantial discomfort for persons engaged in activities as well as persons who may be relaxing outdoors or even spectating at the activities of others. Fire-fighters are exposed to heat stress on the job, which also may be extreme. There are well known techniques to combat the discomfort of heat stress, generally involving one or more of air conditioning (cooling and/or dehumidification), application of water to the person for evaporative cooling, forced air circulation, shade from the sun and so forth. However, in a given situation it can be impractical or impossible to employ such remedies freely. For example, air conditioning and dehumidification are wasteful of energy except in closed spaces; affected persons may not wish to drench themselves to cool off; shade may be unavailable at the desired location, etc.
The typical remedy for heat stress on athletes, spectators, fire-fighters and the like is to provide forced air circulation using fans and/or shade using some form of awning. More complicated solutions, such as providing refrigerated air, are not favored. A unit of sufficient capacity to provide meaningful relief in an open outdoor space would be prohibitively expensive. A permanent installation would be impractical for occasional use, and a temporary installation would require a team of workers to move, set up, operate and maintain. Whether the installation is temporary or permanent, means would be needed either to vent the warm side of the cooling device or to move refrigerated air to the area where needed. Numerous smaller units might be deployed, but this simply multiplies the problems. Such outdoor cooling devices are simply too expensive and inconvenient to acquire, install or store and transport, operate and maintain.